


Unaware

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin watches the knights training.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 92
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #400:Oblivious





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unaware  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 139  
>  **Summary:** Merlin watches the knights training.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

As the loud sound of metal hitting metal rang out through the courtyard Merlin, his eyes wide, stopped to watch the knights... well, one knight in particular.

With the sunlight dancing across his skin there wasn’t a doubt left Lancelot was the handsomest knight to ever grace the halls of Camelot or anywhere else for that matter. At least that was the way he seemed to Merlin.

The muscles bunched beneath Lancelot’s tunic as he parried a thrust from his opponent’s sword, Merlin swallowed a loud sigh before he quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard him. The last thing he needed was for anyone, especially Lancelot to become aware of his feelings.

As Merlin continued to watch the knights training he was completely unaware that Lancelot wasn’t as oblivious to his feelings as he thought.


End file.
